To Have Loved (A LuckyXCookie Story)
by PoundPuppies10fan1
Summary: this is a love story about Cookie and Lucky and the struggles of being a teen in love
1. Chapter 1

My name…is Cookie. I was never the prettiest girl in school. The girls would push me around, make fun of my looks, and knock my books out of my hands while I'm walking down the hall. For no reason! It was the most embarrassing thing ever! That would happen every day…until…_he_ came along. Lucky. He was the man of every girl's dream. He had the looks, the charm, and the muscle. He had a little group of two other friends. They were named Niblet and Squirt. They were all on the football team together. Lucky was quarterback, and Niblet was defense, and Squirt was offense. That was probably how he got all of his muscle.

Niblet is a big fella that _loves _to play rough with everyone. Sometimes he accidentally injures them in ways I couldn't even imagine! I'm glad I don't know him so well!

Squirt is a really scrawny character that just loves football to the core. He tries to catch it as much as he can, and when he misses a game or if his team lost, he would be in a bad mood for the whole day. Thank God I'm not a football fanatic!

As for Lucky, he always gets lots of girlfriends, whom are always prettier than me. They also get invited to all of his parties, which I never get invited to because apparently I'm not "cool" enough. There was no way he would pick me to be his next girlfriend. Or so I thought.

There's this girl named Molly. She's Dolly's little sister. Dolly already graduated a couple years ago. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Unlike her sister. Molly's been pushing me around since I first came to this school in ninth grade. She thinks she's the prettiest girl on campus even though everyone else thinks she's just a wannabe. She also tries to take my sweet Lucky away from me!

"Hey, Lucky," said Molly. "How was practice?"

"Fine," Lucky responded. "Why did you push that innocent girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Molly said.

"I'm sure you do," Lucky replied.

"I…I don't!" Molly stammered.

Lucky just stared into her eyes inventively. She finally cracked and yelled, "Okay! But I did it only because she's a loser!"

"Nobody's a loser on my campus," Lucky shot back.

"_FINE!_ _If that's the way you want it!_" Molly shouted.

"Go," Lucky demanded.

With a look of anger by Lucky's words, she stormed off down the hall while everyone let out a happy cheer.

"YOU'RE ALL LOSERS!" Molly yelled and turned the corner in anger.

Lucky turned his head and saw me on the ground. So he grabbed my hand and pulled my up onto my feet.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine," I replied.

He stroked his hand on the back of my head and neck. It felt kind of odd, creepy, and, yet, settling and satisfying at the same time.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do that again," he said to me.

I could only gaze in aw in his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. They sparkled like emeralds. But my fantasy was cut short when one of his friends said, "Yo, Lucky! We gotta go!"

Lucky turned his head back to me and said, "I'll return for you." Then we was off.

I stared after him while he was running down the hall, thinking…thinking about what he said. "I'll return for you." I couldn't believe it. He picked me. Me! He was the man of every girl's dream! And he picked me! Of all people, why _me_? Was it my hair? My eyes? My…body? No. Couldn't be. I know he's handsome and all, but he's not a pig. I hope.

Just then, the bell for class rang. Crap! So then I ran down the hall as fast as my legs could run and I ran into my English room yelling, "Sorry I'm late!"

Mr. Learie looked at me. Just then, Molly piped up with a snooty, teacher's pet kind of look and said, "Well, well, well. Look who's late. Again."

"Shut it, Molly," I said to her.

"What? I ain't doin' 'nutin!" She said and made a little cutsie face. That irritated me quite a bit. Sometimes I wish that she just fall down a well and stay there. And we'll see if Lassie saves her or not.

"Just have a seat Miss Cookie," Me Learie said to me.

So I sat down still a little irritated at Molly, when I heard a little _psst!_ I turned my head and there was Lucky waving at me, two seats down (the other chair was empty)!

"Pretty boring class…isn't it?" he asked.

I was so busy listening to the teacher and thinking of a way to get back at Molly that I immediately forgot that he was there! Man I'm such a loser!

"Yeah, a bit," I replied.

"Let's ditch it," he said to me.

I don't think I heard him right. Did he just say that we should ditch English class!

"Um…isn't that bad?" I asked him.

"Yeah…and?" he asked.

I couldn't believe I was saying this but, I said, "I don't think so."

"Atta girl," he said.

What did he just say?

"Normally, girls would accept my offer, but you're the only one that made the right decision. I like that."

He really likes me and the choices I make! I thought to myself and apparently I was daydreaming when I heard Mr. Learie say, "Ahem!" I almost jumped! I looked up at him.

"Who are you talking to, Miss Cookie?" he asked me.

"Nobody, sir," I told him.

"Then pay attention," he told me.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

He turned his head back to the board when I heard that _psst!_ again.

I turned my head again towards the sound when I saw Lucky passing something to me. It looked like a note.

"Here," he said.

I opened up the piece of paper. Here's what it said:

**You're invited to the wildest party ever! **~Lucky

The invitation had little party designs around it like balloons, streamers, and confetti.

"Is this an invitation for-" I started to ask.

"Yep," Lucky said.

I couldn't believe it! He's inviting me to one of his parties! Not many people are invited to _his_ parties!

"So…you interested?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't know what was going through my head. I just suddenly jumped onto my desk and yelled at the top of my lungs, "YES!" As soon as I was finished, the whole room was silent and everyone stared at me either in shock, shame, or anger. Mr. Learie's face was definitely anger. I could tell by the look in his eyes and the expression on his face.

"I think a nice trip to the principle's office will settle your outbursts," he said.

"Yes, sir," I said to him.

I grabbed my stuff and left the room to go to the principle's office. One of the worst places to be in the school. As I walked out the room, Lucky stared at me with a sad look on his face.

About twenty minutes later, I walked out of the principle's office. She told me that if I ever did it again, I would have lunch detention for the next two weeks! I better learn to control myself for now on. As I walked out the door, I saw Lucky waiting by the lockers.

"Hey," he said with a sad, shameful look on his face.

"Lucky, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to apologize," he said.

"About what?"

"English class," he replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I though Mr. Learie was a sleaze anyway," I told him.

"But I got you in trouble," he said.

"I'm serious, it's alright," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I responded. Man, he really does seem to worry about me. How romantic.

"Okay, well, um…now that that's off our chest, um…you still interested in going to the party?"

"Yeah I am!" I said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright!" I exclaimed.

"You'll have a blast," he told me. "Trust me."

I couldn't believe it! He invited me to one of his parties! And he's picking me up! How much better could this get!

"Hey!" Lucky yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"C…Cookie," I stammered.

"Cookie. I like that. It reminds me of my favorite snack." And he walked away.

I couldn't believe it! He liked my name! He actually liked my name! Usually everyone (and by everyone I mean Molly) would make fun of my name and say that it's dumb because it was the name of a fattening piece of garbage! But I wasn't letting that stop me from loving Lucky!

Just then, the bell for class to begin again rung. I was late. Again. Dang! I've got to stop being late! I might eventually have lunch detention! I better get there fast!

I ran down the hall as fast as I could to my next class. By the time I got to the door, I looked inside the window. Dark and empty. Then I noticed a piece of paper on the door. It said:

Class Dismissed. Please Return Home With

Your Scheduled Buses.

Well that's weird. An odd-timed early dismissal. Oh, well.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. I turned my head and there was Lucky running down the hall towards me. "You want me to drive you to the party?"

"Sure!" I said. "But isn't it a little early? It isn't seven yet!"

"I know," he said. "it's just that I…I just want to spend some time with you."

"Alright lover boy," I said. "But I have to grab some things at my house."

"I'll drive you!" Lucky said.

"I don't want to be a burden," I said.

"It's no trouble at all," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Now it was his turn to say, "Positive."

"Alright," I said.

"Perfect. Now I can show you my car," he told me. I couldn't wait to see his car! I bet you it would look awesome! We went outside and, sure enough, I was right. It was a red sports car. Actually it was a red Mustang Convertible with brown leather seats! It looked very comfy.

"Ain't she a beaut?" Lucky asked to me.

"Yeah!" I said. "She's beautiful!" It felt kind of odd to be calling his car a "she," but I didn't want to upset Lucky. This was a chance of a lifetime!

"Hop in," he told me. So I did. The seats were nice and comfy. Very soft too. Not like your average leather seats.

"It feels nice," I told him.

"I knew you would like it," he told me. "That's why I picked it."

He got into the driver's side of the car and put his seatbelt on.

"Better put on your seatbelt, because this is going to be a wild ride!"

I wonder what he meant by that. Before I could think, he floored the gas and we went flying out of the parking lot into the road. We almost hit three cars! We were going so fast that I thought my face was going to fly off the skull!

"Isn't this fun!" he yelled. I screamed for dear life when, about three seconds later, we stopped.

My whole body was shaking from head to toe.

"We're here," Lucky said. How did he know where I lived without me giving him the information? Oh well. At least I'm home. But I was so mad that I couldn't control my lips.

"You drove like a maniac!" I yelled at him.

"But wasn't it fun?" he asked me.

"No, it wasn't "Fun"."

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked.

"You could've gotten me killed out there! We almost hit three cars when we turned out of the parking lot! I was scared out of my mind!"

"Oh, Cookie! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, sure you are."

"No, really I am! I wouldn't do anything to harm you!"

"Then how do you explain the car thing?" I asked him.

"I was putting myself first. Normally me and my friends drive like that and get a little crazy. I completely forgot that you were there."

That made me want to blow my stack! How could he forget that I was there! Calm down, Cookie, I told myself, this is your first boyfriend. Don't blow it. So I calmed down, went into his car, and hugged him a little tighter than I normally hug somebody.

"Please promise me that you won't do that again." I told him.

Lucky hugged me back and said, "I promise, my sweet Cookie. I promise."

I thanked him and hugged him some more.

"C'mon," Lucky finally said, "let's get you home before your parents worry."

I agreed and we walked towards my front door. I opened it and yelled my usual, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Mom answered my greeting.

"Hello, honey," she said. "Your father's still working."

"As usual," I said. Mom saw Lucky and seemed interested in him.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Who's this striping young lad?"

"Mom, this is Lucky," I told her while waving towards Lucky. Lucky had a weird look on his face, which seemed odd to me.

"Is he the one that you always dreamt about every night and wished to marry?" she asked.

That was pretty embarrassing. I really didn't want him to know that. So I replied with a guilty "yes" under my breath.

"Um…okay! Well, um, Mrs. Cookie's mom, I invited your daughter to one of my parties and we were wondering if she could go," Lucky said.

And to my amazement, Mom answered with a stunning, "Sure, why not?"

"Really!" I asked.

"Sure! After all, your birthday's coming soon, and, plus, that's how I met your father," she replied. "Now you kids go out and have some fun!"

"Thanks Mom!" I yelled to her as Lucky and I were running out the door.

Dad came walking through the door and as I ran out I yelled to him, "Hi, Dad. Bye Dad!" and shut the door.

"Who was that with my daughter?" he asked.

"A friend of hers," said Mom. "Now we can have some alone time."

"Oh, I see where this is going," Dad said and he got the Champaign.

"I can't believe she let me go!" I exclaimed to Lucky when we got into his car.

"Yeah, me neither," Lucky replied.

"Let's go," I said to him.

"Already on it," he replied. We buckled up and Lucky slammed on the gas. We were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had no idea where my life was heading. All that I knew was that I was invited to one of Lucky's parties, Lucky drove me home _and_ to the party, and I wasn't going to let him go. We got to his house in like five minutes. We were flooring it all through the trip. I could feel the wind blow through my hair, and my life take a turn towards the rebel's look on the other side of things. Just a few minutes ago, I was all worried about my and other people's safety; and then, I turn into this speed demon that only wants to ride the streets in the triple digits and try to run over as many people as I could. It felt great.

By the time we got to the party, there was already, like, half a billion people there. It looked like half the school was there. Good thing Molly wasn't here.

"We're here," Lucky said.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Cookie?" Lucky yelled. I was mesmerized by the people there. I had never been to a "cool" party before. It looked awesome.

"Are you coming, Lucky?" I asked him as I got out of the car.

"You go on ahead. I'll be with you soon," he said to me.

I took one last look at him and walked into the party.

"That's my girl," Lucky said as I disappeared into the crowd.

I couldn't believe how many people were here! Everyone in there was either talking to one another, drinking some beer, or dumping it on somebody. It was kind of odd, but what would you expect from a high school party? I was walking alone and looking around when I bumped into something large.

I looked up at him after I regained consciousness after a few seconds of seeing nothing but black.

"Hey…" I heard him say.

I looked up and I saw some big, hairy looking thing with a football shirt on that had the number seventy-four on the front.

"…are you okay?" it asked.

"Bi…Bigfoot?" I asked.

"What? No! I'm Niblet!" he answered.

"Niblet…aren't you part of Lucky's group?" I asked.

"Indeed I am," Niblet answered.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"What? I can't come to my own friend's party?" he asked back.

"I…guess you could," I answered back.

"I thought so," he replied.

As I was getting myself up I asked him, "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Eh, just chillin' I guess," he answered back.

"Really?" I asked. "So if you're "chillin'" then how come you don't have a cup of beer in your hand?"

"Last time I checked," Niblet shot back, "I didn't need beer to party."

"Whatever," I said and I heard Lucky calling to me saying, "Hey, Cookie!"

"Lucky!" I called to him.

"Hey, buddy," Niblet said.

"How's things here?" he asked the both of us.

"Everything's great!" I answered.

"Just peachy," Niblet answered.

"Awesome," Lucky responded. "Hey, Cookie."

"Yeah, Lucky?" I asked.

"There's something I want to show you," he told me.

"Okay," I answered.

"Follow me inside," he instructed me. So I follow him to his door and before I went inside, I gave Niblet a thumbs up and he gave one back to me.

I turn to Lucky in time to hear him say, "You'll have the time of your life." I wonder what he means by that, I thought to myself. He opened his door and the inside of his house looked amazing! There was an old Russian carpet covering the floor, another on the steps, another on the walls, and another covering the second floor's floor! It looked amazing!

"Welcome to Chez Lucky," he said to me. I couldn't help but look into his house in aw.

"How do you like it?" he asked me.

"It's…it's beautiful!" I answered.

"You wanna go upstairs?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Well then, follow me!" he instructed once more. I had the biggest smile on my face!

We went up the stairs and his room was directly to the right as soon as you reached the top of the steps. He opened the door and I had the biggest surprise look on my face, and it wasn't from amazement either. Actually, it was, but not from amusement. His room was empty! There was only a bed, a table, a lamp, a fan, a window, curtains, and a bathroom with all of the usual bathroom supplies.

"How do you like it?" he asked me. I still stared into his room with a blank stare on my face.

"I know, it isn't much."

All that I could get out of my mouth was a big "Um…"

"You can go if you want to," he told me. I snapped back into reality.

"Nah, its okay, I actually like it," I managed to spew out.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he laughed. I laughed with him. We laughed for, like, two minutes. Then all was awkwardly silent. Then Lucky told me something that would change my life for all of eternity.

"Cookie," he started to say, "there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Lucky?" I asked.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were just a regular, ordinary person. That was, until I looked into your eyes. When I looked into those eyes, all I saw were stars. Stars as bright as the sky. I couldn't help myself, really. I knew I wanted you from the start. I just found you so beautiful. You gave me a life that I've never experienced before. I just want you to know that. I've been with many girls before and they've never loved me as much as you do. Please, show me what you're like on the, "inside."

"Okay," I answered.

We kissed and, next thing we knew, we were lying on top of each other on his bed (with our clothes still on of course). He kissed me again. I kissed him back. And we stayed that way for the longest time.

"I'm ready," I told him.

"So am I," he told me. We were both ready, and we knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about one and a half hours of…you know…we were finally whopped. We laid next to each other, side by side.

"Lucky," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That…was…awesome," I told him.

"You weren't so bad yourself," he said to me.

Suddenly, something struck me that should've struck me earlier.

"Lucky…" I started to say.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Were we…you know…"protected" when we…you know?"

Lucky was silent for a moment. That sent a shiver down my spine. Finally he managed to choke out, "I…I think so."

"_You think so!_" I exclaimed.

"Relax, let me check," he told me. The look on his face said it all. I was screwed.

"What? What is it!" I asked him in an exasperated manner.

I already knew what the answer was, but I couldn't help myself. All he could let out was a little scared-guilty snicker. That drew the line.

"_How couldn't you tell if you were wearing a condom or not!_" I screamed at him.

Lucky just shrugged with that scared-guilty smile on his face.

"Hey, look on the bright side," he told me.

"What bright side?" I asked him in an irritated kind of voice. I was really pissed at him.

"At least you're not pregnant," he said.

"Yet," I said, still irritated. "I gotta go."

"But…what about-?"

"What about what?" I asked him.

"What about what happened tonight?" he asked.

"I don't care anymore. Look, Lucky, you're a nice guy, I admit that; but, I don't think this is going to work out. I gotta go."

"Wait, Cookie! Please! Don't go!" Lucky pleaded.

"Why? Cause you didn't receive enough satisfaction?" I asked in a sarcastic manner.

"What? No! Cookie, you're being ridiculous!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Oh, _I'm_ the one being ridiculous! I see! Because I go around asking girls to go to parties so I can have sex with them without wearing a condom, and get them pregnant! Oh, yeah, I'm _so_ ridiculous!" I blurted to him.

"Cookie, that isn't it at all!" Lucky said.

"Then what is it?" I asked still a little P.O.'ed.

"It's that, I really love you and you've brought me nothing but joy in my life! The other girls I dated just wanted me for my body! They never loved me! At least, not as much as you. Please, don't walk away from me. I won't have anyone like you again. Never."

He started to tear up. I could tell he was serious.

"I've never meant to get you pregnant," he said. "What I did was an honest mistake. Please forgive me for that."

"But what about the baby? You know…if I _have _a baby." I asked.

"Then we'll care for it by ourselves. Just you and I. I'll get a job and make some money, and I'll care for it when you're gone. I promise."

"But what about me?" I asked.

"You can continue with school."

"But what about you?"

"I'll drop out."

"But why?"

"Cookie, this is me you're talking about. I've done nothing but slack off my entire school life. I think I'm ready."

"I…I guess you're right," I said. "But wait, aren't you in twelve grade?"

Lucky was silent for a moment.

"Yeah…yeah I guess you're right!" he exclaimed. "Then I'll just finish school then!"

"Great!" I exclaimed.

We gave each other the biggest hug we could ever give each other. We were so happy about our decision. It was official; if we were to have a baby, then we'll be all as well.

"Are you still gonna leave me?" Lucky asked.

"Nah," I said, "I think I'll sleep in here with out tonight."

"Great," Lucky said.

We got onto bed again and held each other close. I was slowly drifting off to sleep and before I saw nothing but black, I heard Lucky say one last time, "Good night, my sweet Cookie."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning was amazing! I woke up and saw Lucky sleeping next to me with his arm around me, sleeping like a baby with his mouth open a little with a little drool withdrawing out of it. He looked funny. I got his arm off me and looked out the window to see the wondrous view of the city. Lucky is so…well…lucky. Heh. I wish I had a place like this. Oh, well. I realized I didn't have any clothes on and went to find a robe to cover myself with.

Lucky woke up as I was finishing up tying the knot of the robe.

"Well, well, look who's up bright and early," he said. "I see you found my robe."

"Yeah," I replied. "You don't mind if I use it do you?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Because you're my sweet, sweet Cookie and I'll let you get away with practically anything." He wrapped his arms around me. It felt comforting.

"You ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" he replied.

"Okay," I answered. We went to McDonald's and had their hash browns. I ordered five, and Lucky ordered around ten!

"I love these guys' hash browns!" he exclaimed.

"Eat any more and you'll get drunk off of those hash browns!" I said.

"How can you get drunk off hash browns?" he asked me.

"The world may never know!" I answered.

"Hey, after this you wanna catch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

"What do you wanna go see?"

"I have _no_ idea!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go see what they have," Lucky suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed.

We left McDonald's and went to the local cinema to see what they had playing. There were a lot of good choices on the sign.

"How about 'Candlelight after Dark'?" Lucky suggested.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a horror movie about this family in a haunted house," Lucky explained.

"Nah, not a huge fan of scary movies," I told him.

"Fine, then you pick," he told me.

"Alright…how about…'Kitty Goes to the Mall'?" I suggested.

Lucky just laughed his head off.

"Fine! We'll go see 'Candlelight after Dark'! But I'm not watching the scary parts!" I told him.

"Fine by me," he agreed. "And if you get scared, I'll hold you close to me."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. We went inside and got the average movie snacks, an extra large popcorn covered with butter from top to bottom, and an extra large soft drink so that we could share. When the movie started, it started like an average horror movie. The people were all happy about their new house and all that, but one of the kids didn't feel right about the house. Then after that, weird things start to happen. I jumped at the scary parts and gripped Lucky with all of my might. This was definitely something I would _never _see again.

When me and Lucky came out of the theatre, my hair was standing on end.

"Never…again," I said with fear and anger all at the same time.

"Come on Cookie," Lucky said, "that was a good movie!"

"Yeah, if you have a dark and demented soul." I replied.

"I resent that!" Lucky exclaimed. "Apologize."

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'm sorry that you have a dark and demented soul that needs help."

Lucky just stared at me with irritation in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be serious. I really am sorry. I'm just not good with scary movies. I almost threw up TWICE you know."

"And I'm sorry, too." Lucky said. We exited out of the theatre feeling very…odd for some reason. We got into Lucky's car and just started driving for nothing in particular. I could feel the wind on my face. It felt really great.

"How are you feeling!" Lucky asked.

"Great!" I answered.

"That's good! Hey, you wanna stop at the mall?"

"Sure!"

"Great! We're not far! We just need to turn this corner!'

"Great!"

We rolled into the parking lot and parked closest to the door. We got out and Lucky locked his car.

"Let's go," he said. We walked into the mall and the doors slid open. I thought that was pretty cool. Technology these days. When we went inside, there were about ten million people in there! Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean, there were a lot of people there. I saw Strudel walking out of the shoe store. She was a skinny, short girl, about five or six inches shorter than me, and she wore glasses. She's really smart and loved to shop!

"Hey, Cookie!" Strudel shouted.

"Hey, Struds!" I shouted back. We ran towards each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Just shopping for some new shoes. My old ones are getting pretty worn out."

I looked at her shoes. They were still practically brand new!

"I see," I said.

"Who's your new boyfriend?" she asked. She must've saw Lucky when I was looking at her shoes.

"Oh, that's just Lucky."

"LUCKY! You mean, _the _Lucky? _The_ most popular kid in school!"

"Yep," I answered.

"DUDE! You're so…well, lucky!"

"I know right?"

"Hey ladies!" Lucky exclaimed. "What're you talking about over there? Prom dresses?"

"We're talking about you sweetie!" I answered back to him.

"Well then come over here!" he shouted.

"Does he really want me over there?" Strudel asked.

"Don't be silly! Of course he wants you over there! He's my boyfriend!" I answered.

"Okay," Strudel said.

We walked over to Lucky, who was having a soda. He probably bought it from the soda machine next to him while me and Strudel were talking.

"Lucky, this is Strudel," I said.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey, I'm Lucky. You must be one of Cookie's friends." They shook hands. Strudel started to feel clammy.

"Um…yes. Yes I am! Nice to meet you in person!"

"Strudel, you've seen him in the halls every day," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I think he knows what I mean," she said. When they finally let their hands go, Strudel started breathing heavily.

"Um…are you okay?" he asked.

"Strudel. Strudel," I said. Strudel finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lucky, sir. It's just that your hands are so warm."

"Um…thank you?" Lucky said.

"Well we better get going. We got some shopping to do."

"Oh, okay. See you in school on Monday," Strudel said and went out the door.

"That was…different," Lucky said.

"I know," I said, "Strudel can be weird sometimes. Come on, let's go shopping!"

We walked around the mall for a while. There were a lot of good stores that I wanted to check out. Surprisingly, Lucky found some stores too! They were sports stores, obviously. But, we did have one store in common that we wanted to check out. The bookstore. "Maybe there's sports stuff there too!" Lucky said. Oh, brother, I thought. Typical jocks.

We went into Dick's for a bit, then we went to Finish Line, and then the book store. Me and Lucky both found something in every store we visited. At Dick's I got a basketball, at Finish Line I got some pink and white Nike's, and at the book store, Twilight books. Edward is so handsome! But not nearly as handsome as Lucky, obviously. I bought the whole series in paperback (to save money). Lucky found some sporting magazines and a couple of MAD magazines as well. He just loves their mascot, Alfred E. Neuman. "What, me worry?" Lucky would say every time he saw him. He even subscribed to them six, count them, SIX TIMES! I don't see what's so precious about that magazine. Oh, well. I guess I'll never know. Anyway, after we did our shopping, we went back to Lucky's car. When we went out the door, what we saw made both of us drop our bags in fear…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where the hell is my car!" Lucky exclaimed.

I just stared in fear; looking at the empty parking space where Lucky's car used to be. Who would do such a thing? Just then, I heard a car pull in. I turned to look and see who it was, and I saw Strudel driving Lucky's car into the parking spot! I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Strudel!" I exclaimed. "You…you..."

"Saved Lucky's car from getting stolen," she finished.

"You mean-?"

"Yep. Just as I was walking out of the mall, I saw two teenagers trying to steal Lucky's car. So, as they drove away, I ran as fast as I could after them, jumped into the car, pushed them out, took the wheel, and drove it back here in less than five minutes."

"That's…that's incredible!" I exclaimed.

"I owe you one," Lucky said.

"Don't mention it," Strudel replied.

"So…do you have a ride you're looking for?" I asked.

"No, not really. I walked all the way here."

"You…_walked_!" I said.

"Yep. With my own two feet," she replied.

"Well, how about instead of walking back…" Lucky started to say.

"Yes?" Strudel asked.

"How about hitching a ride with me and Cookie over here?"

"That would be great!" Strudel said. "I wouldn't mind that at all!"

"Perfect," Lucky said. "Then it's settled."

"Yay!" Strudel cried. She seemed really excited to hear the great news. She loves Lucky as much as I do, that's a fact. I'm sure that if me and her fought over who would be with him first, she would win. Definitely. Strudel may be smart, but she's also very strong and competitive as well. She won twenty-threechess matches _in a row _back when she was in chess club.

We climbed into Lucky's car. Lucky took the wheel, I took shotgun, and Strudel took the passenger seat behind me. The look on her face was hysterical! I thought she was about to literally _burst_ with joy. She had never spent this much time with a popular boy in her entire life!

The drive went very well. We dropped Strudel off at her house when we got there. Her family was very rich, so they obviously bought a mansion. Strudel told me that her room was HUGE! My guess is that it's two times bigger than Lucky's. She said I could come over anytime since her parents didn't mind, but I didn't want to be rude. It would be nice to spend some time there to see what being rich is like.

"Thanks for the ride," Strudel said.

"Anytime," Lucky replied. Strudel smiled her biggest smile and ran inside.

"She's quite…different," Lucky said.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

"You wanna head to my place and get some grub?" he asked.

"Ew, grubs!" I said sarcastically. Lucky laughed and we drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The food was quite good at Lucky's place. We cooked some spaghetti and meatballs. We made a giant plate of it and started sharing it with each other. We even had that Lady and the Tramp moment I swear to god! It was beautiful. By then, me and Lucky stared into each other's eyes. Lucky stared into mine, I stared into his. It was some weird connection that we started having lately. I think it means we were meant for each other or something.

Lucky moved in closer to my face. I opened my mouth and shut my eyes. Lucky put his lips to mine and we kissed like never before. I started to feel hot. Lucky suddenly pulled away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine," I told him.

"Look. Cookie, if you're not ready, I won't force it upon you. I want you to feel safe around me."

"No, I'm fine. Really," I insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I told him. We started making out again and I started to feel weird inside. It felt kinda…good. Then my breathing started to deepen.

"Let's go," Lucky said.

"Let's," I told him; and we ran upstairs to his room.

_Two hours later._

What we did up there was fantastic. Better than the first time. Me and Lucky laid next to each other trying to catch our breaths.

"I'm so glad that I…dated you," Lucky said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Tell me…about it," I told him. We stared at the ceiling for about five minutes.

"I can't wait to do that again," I said.

"Me neither," Lucky replied. "You were so good."

"Not as good as you," I insisted. "No wonder all the girls want you."

"But I don't want all the girls," Lucky told me.

"Lucky…" I started to say.

"Yeah?" Lucky asked.

"I was wondering. Why _did _you choose me?" I asked him.

"I already told you. I looked into your eyes and what I saw was a young woman waiting to come out of her shell."

"I thought you saw stars?" I asked him.

"That too," he replied.

I laughed. I loved Lucky more than anything. Not just because he was the most popular boy, but because I could see something that other girls couldn't. I saw a nice boy, wanting to be friends. With other girls, he was a rebel, a law-maker of his own. But to me, he was something completely different. He showed it; and if he didn't, I could tell from the inside. I believe God was trying to tell me that me and Lucky were meant for each other. We would be together for the rest of our lives. I believe that if Lucky never dated me, I would become one of those stalker chicks that would follow the boy that they loved everywhere. That wouldn't be good. So I guess God threw me a bone right there. Lol, dog joke. Lucky looked at me again.

"Cookie, there's something I want to tell you. Something that I've never told anyone else. It's a little secret that I was keeping to myself. Can I trust you?"

"Yeah," I replied, "you can trust me more than anything."

"Alright. Here goes," he started. "I wasn't always the most popular boy in school."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In elementary school, I was a total outcast."

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because I liked to collect weird things. I also looked like a total nerd." He showed me a picture of him when he was five. He had glasses that made his pupils look huge, overalls, and a little dotted bowtie. To me, he looked like one of those nerds from the cartoons that bullies would make fun of.

"I also…used to…try on my…mom's clothes," Lucky said, his face turning red hot.

What! I asked myself. That was something I didn't want to hear.

I was going to laugh, but the way Lucky looked, I didn't. for the first time, I saw tears start to brim around his eyes. A tear fell from his cheeks.

"They would make fun of me Cookie." You don't know what it's like."

"Oh, trust me, I do," I said to him.

"Not the way they did to me," he said. "No one would even sit near me. And when they did, they would just laugh and even possibly walk away."

Man, Lucky had it rough, I told myself. That must've sucked. Majorly.

Lucky started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's alright Lucky," I said, trying to sooth him. "That was the past."

"I know, but still," Lucky said, "it was humiliating. So you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I beat them up. All of them."

"_All_ of them!" I asked.

"Yep. Every last one. No one ever messed with me again. That's how I became popular. My story started spreading through the whole school, and no one messed with me. Ever."

Wow, I thought.

"My original name was Lucky the Badass," he told me.

I can see why, I thought again. Now I know that I should never make him mad.

"Then it just went to just Lucky."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, I know, that was probably a little much for you."

"Probably, but I think I can handle it," I said.

"And that's the other reason why I love you," he said. We kissed again.

"Let's go to sleep," he told me.

"Yes, let's," I agreed. Lucky turned off the lamp and we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night was _not_ the best night of my life. I had a nightmare. I was in Lucky's house, looking around, and I saw Lucky, with an evil look in his eyes.

"Lucky?" I said, a little worried. Lucky walked closer, his eyes bright red.

"You've made me mad, Cookie," he said. "And now you must pay the price."

"How? What did I do?" I asked him. Lucky didn't saw anything. He just started getting bigger and bigger, looking like a giant werewolf from those old movies you see on TV. His fur started getting bushier, and his teeth started turning into fangs. I ran for my life up the stairs, Lucky's bedroom door was locked so I turned around and started running down his hall. It appeared endless. Actually, it _was _endless! I just kept running and running. Lucky was catching up. Soon I was going to be wolf meat. I fell and I turned around. Lucky was getting closer in my face. I knew I was as good as dead.

"Cookie…" he said.

"Get away!" I yelled.

"Cookie…" he said again.

"Get away from me! I don't want to be wolf meat!" I screamed.

Lucky grabbed me and started shaking me. I started screaming and started punching him.

"Cookie!" he yelled. I opened my eyes and saw that he was back to normal. We were still in his room.

"Oh my God!" I said. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Cookie," he said. "You were just having a nightmare."

"It was scary Lucky," I told him.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"You," I said.

"I sort of thought so," he replied. "I put all of that stuff into your head. To make it up, I'll make you some breakfast-in-bed. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," I told him. Lucky put some clothes on and left the room to make breakfast.

He seems nice now, I said to myself. But one day, he's going to snap, and I'm going to be first on his list.

I sat there for about twenty minutes, thinking about my dream I had. It was still fresh in my mind. Lucky turning into a werewolf, his fur getting bushier, his teeth turning into fangs, it was all too much.

"Here you go sweetie," Lucky said.

I jumped about five feet in the air. Well, not literally of course. He was walking in with a giant metal plate with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, with a little flower with a vase on the side. It looked beautiful.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"No problem, anytime," he said.

"How could you carry it like that, you know, without the vase falling and all that?"

"I was a waiter at Jony's," he said.

"I know that place!" I exclaimed. "Me and Strudel would hang out there every day since seventh grade!"

"Hey!" It was Lucky's turn to exclaim. "That's when I worked there! I only worked there to provide money on the table!"

"You mean-"

"Yep, that's when I started living by myself."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, my parents died."

"Oh my God! You poor thing!" I said.

"Yeah, but that was the past. I'm looking forward to the future. I can see Mom proud of me now."

"But what about your dad?" I asked.

"My dad was a drunk. He didn't care about anybody. He would go out every night to the bar to get a beer and some chicks that he would have sex with in the local motel. He was such a scumbag."

Wow. So this is how Lucky feels towards his dad, I thought.

"My dad never cared about me. All that he cared about was beer, drugs, and sex, the bastard."

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore," I said.

"Thank God," Lucky replied.

I began to eat my breakfast in bed. Lucky stood watching me. I think he was eye-balling the bacon he made.

"Can I have some bacon?" he asked. "I haven't eaten in weeks!" He started acting like he was a starving British boy.

"No," I said jokingly, and took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"You're mean," he said jokingly.

"Alright, here you go," I said. I tossed the bacon in the air and he jumped and caught it in his mouth.

"Good boy," I said.

I started laughing and then Lucky laughed with me. We started eating my breakfast together peacefully.

"Hey, what're you doing for a job now?" I asked.

"Eh, nothing really. Internet stuff."

"Like…?"

"Answering surveys."

"You can do that now!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were able to do it since last year."

"Cool! I should try it sometime!"

"You should! It's a lot of fun!"

It was settled, I was officially going to get a job. And I didn't even have to leave home!

"Speaking of which," Lucky said, "I've got to check my e-mail and see if anymore surveys have come up."

"Then go do it," I said.

"I will," Lucky replied, and he left the room.

Now I was all alone again. I just sat there, feeling comfortable. It was nice.

"I wish I could do this more often," I said to myself.

"Hey, Cookie, come check this out!" Lucky called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I put some clothes on and ran downstairs. I saw Lucky's face and knew that something was up. He had that guilty smile on his face again. I looked on the screen and I couldn't believe my eyes. My mom was on the cover of PlayPooch magazine!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty weird huh?" he asked.

"Pretty…weird? That's my mom on there! This has got to be a sick joke!"

"Woah, woah Cookie calm down," Lucky said.

"No Lucky, I won't calm down. That is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen! People will make fun of me for the rest of my life!"

"Well, not _everybody_."

"A good portion."

"Look, I don't see how-"

"People will call me Slut Baby! I don't want that!"

"I understand, but-"

"I have to see my mother now," I told him.

"Please stay for a little bit," he pleaded.

"No! This is an absolute emergency!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'll drive you. Just stay calm."

"_Stay calm!_ You want me to calm down!" (I was totally losing it.)

"Um…yes?" Lucky answered.

I just stormed out of his house. I could see it now. I'm walking into school and people are staring at me with those stupid grins on their faces. Molly walks up to me and says "Hey Slut Baby, how's your mother's boyfriends?" UGH! I just want to punch her in the face!

I was still thinking about what people would think about my situation when Lucky walked up to me.

"Um…Cookie?"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Um…want me to drive?"

I stopped for a moment. I finally calmed down.

"Sure. Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Lucky said back. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," I replied.

"Do you still want to see your mom and talk to her?" he asked.

"It would be best."

"Alright, get in."

I got into Lucky's car and buckled up. I was finally starting to calm down, like I said earlier. I mean, hasn't this kind of thing ever happened to you? If not, then think about it. Trust me, it's not good for my (or your) popularity (not that I had any in the first place).

Lucky buckled up and started the car. There was one problem. It wouldn't start.

"Shit. Out of gas," he said. "Do you mind if we walk?"

"Not at all," I said.

So we unbuckled ourselves and got out of his car.

"Didn't you fill your tank yesterday?" I asked him.

"I thought I did. Oh, well," he replied.

We started walking down the sidewalk. There was a lot of houses down this street, but not many people. I was slightly nervous.

"So…" Lucky said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to strike up a conversation."

"Well, it kind of worked," I said.

"Yeah, I guess it did," he said back.

We started talking like nobody's business all the way to my mom's house. When we got there, I was surprised.

"We're here already?" I asked.

"I guess so," Lucky said back.

"Stay. I'll be back," I instructed. "And if you've been a good boy, I'll give you a treat."

"Oh hardy har har," Lucky said sarcastically.

I smiled and walked in. The house was very neat. You'll never guess who greeted me first, as usual.

"Hey, honey," Mom greeted to me.

"Mom, I have a question for you," I said.

"And what is that honey?" she asked.

"Have you ever…'modeled'?" I asked.

"What do you mean, honey?" she asked.

"Have you ever…'posed' for magazines?"

"Well sure! I modeled for the mom catalogue two years ago."

"I mean…okay. I'll just get to the point. Lucky found a cover of PlayPooch magazine on the internet and it had you on it. Was that you?"

Mom was silent. Too silent.

"Mom? Mom!" I exclaimed.

Mom stood frozen in fear. She then fell on the ground and sprawled. No words had come out. I think she had a heart attack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Mom!_" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Apparently Lucky heard me and he ran inside as fast as he could.

"Cookie, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"My mom's having a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Oh, shit! Call an ambulance!"

I ran as fast as I could all around the house searching for a phone. _Any_ phone.

"Phone, phone, there's got to be a phone somewhere," I said to myself.

I looked in Mom and Dad's room. FINALLY! A PHONE! I dialed 911 immediately.

"911, what's your emergency?" a lady asked.

"My mom's having a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Alright, calm down," the lady said, "an ambulance is on its way."

"Thank you so much!" I said and hung up the phone.

I walked down the stairs with a big smirk on my face.

"Well?" Lucky said, still tending to my mother.

"An ambulance will be here soon," I said.

"Good. While they're coming you should talk to your mother."

"Okay," I agreed.

I knelt down by Mom while Lucky was waiting for the ambulance. I was rubbing her hand and saying, "Don't worry, Mom, the ambulance will be here soon, just stay calm." Easy for me to say. I was just as worried as Lucky was. I can't believe that lady said for me to calm down! MY MOTHER'S HAVING A FRIGGIN' HEART ATTACK! I tried to pull that out of my mind as best as I could (It's not easy you know).

Finally, after about five minutes, they finally came. The paramedics loaded my mom up on this thing that they carry people in and put her in the truck.

"I'm her daughter and this is my boyfriend," I told the paramedic as I climbed in after Mom.

The paramedic closed the doors and drove as fast as he could down the street. Thank God there were no cars busy today. We were going at about a million miles an hour pretty much. We ran every red light. I thought that was pretty cool. No time for cool, I thought to myself. Your mother's having a heart attack!

"Don't remind me," I said to my conscience.

We got to the hospital soon enough and we all ran down the hospital hall to the emergency room. I was watching my mother as we were running down the halls as fast as our legs could carry us. This wasn't the best day of my life. I was worried. Really worried. I didn't even want to think about what would happen next (if it did happen).

Next thing I know, I'm waiting outside looking through the window at my mother, who was lying in bed. All alone. We were all silent for the longest time. My dad arrived soon enough.

"I got here as fast as I could. Traffic you know," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "thanks for coming."

"So what's the damage?" he asked.

"Mom had a heart attack," I replied.

For a while, we just waited in the waiting room. Then, after an hour of waiting, the doctor came out with a face that filled me with dread.

"Your mom's dead," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I just stared at the doctor with doubt. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Not yet!

"Cookie," Lucky asked, "are you okay?"

Tears brimmed around my eyes. One escaped; then another, then another. Next thing I know, I'm gripping Lucky with all of my might; leaving tear stains on his shirt, crying like I've never cried before. I just let everything go: the teasing at school, this, the future to come, all of it. I couldn't contain the stress anymore. I just couldn't. When I was finally slowing the flow of the tears, I hugged my father.

"This is all my fault," I said to him. I was never going to feel the same again. Not after this.

"No it isn't," Dad said.

"Yes it is!" I said.

I didn't want to tell him why. Not yet.

About a week later, we had Mom's funeral. Everyone (including me and Lucky) wore black. The priest talked about the great things about Mom and handed the mic to me. Now it was my turn to say what I thought about Mom.

"My mom," I started to say, "was the best mother anyone could ever have. She would make you laugh, and make you feel free. She would even help you make sweet delicious treats for birthdays and other joyous holidays. She wasn't like any other mother that I have ever seen. In short, I'm glad to have Lee-Anne Sweet as my mother."

Everyone clapped and I stood next to Lucky. I gave the mic to him next. He hesitated, but went with it.

"Even though I didn't know her for long, Mrs. Sweet was the best person I had ever met. She cared for everyone and treated everyone with respect. She was even awesome enough to have a pretty daughter just like her."

Tears brimmed around my eyes again. This time it was from happiness.

"I'm glad to have her daughter as my girlfriend!" he finished and handed the phone to the priest.

After two or three hours of that, we went home. Dad dropped Lucky off and drove me back to where I belonged…my house. Dad parked the car and we went inside.

"How was her death your fault?" he asked.

I was surprised by the abruptness, but then I settled.

"I was trying to ask her a question," I said.

"What was the question?" he asked.

"I was wondering if she ever modeled for PlayPooch magazine."

"What made you ask that?"

"Lucky found a picture of the cover online while he was searching through his e-mail for surveys that he could get paid for," I told him.

"You can do that now?" he asked.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Sorry. And about what happened today…" Dad started to say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think that was probably your aunt that died."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, your aunt and your mom were identical twins. Your aunt was a total slut," he said. "She would date very sleazy druggies and they would have sex wherever they laid their eyes on. Sometimes in the car, sometimes behind the dumpster, you know the works. Often times, though, she would some here to replace your mother while she was away so that you wouldn't know that she even left. Every so often she would bring other guys into the house and they would bring drugs, so when your mom got back and smelt it, she would try to get rid of the smell one hundred percent. But that was about ten years ago.; probably twelve. I probably should've mentioned that to you during the funeral."

Now I felt guiltier and stupider than ever! I've never felt so stupid or guilty in my entire life!

"Don't worry," Dad said. "It was bound to happen sometime."

I went upstairs to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night without dinner, thinking of the past events and the future to come. How could I have been so stupid? I asked myself. How could I mistake my mom for my aunt? Whatever, I'm going to sleep.

And I did just that, without a single thought of Lucky crossing my mind.

2


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning I was exhausted! I was still a little troubled from the events that happened the day before. I collected myself and went downstairs. For once, my dad was actually cooking!

"Morning, kiddo," he greeted.

"Morning, Dad," I said back, still a little bit tired. I rubbed my eye.

"Still a little upset about what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit," I replied.

"Well, don't worry," he said, "because I made breakfast, Ham, bacon, eggs, the works!"

"Thanks, Dad;" I said, "really, but I'm not that hungry yet."

"Well, more for me then!" he replied. He always finds a way to make things cheerful around the house.

I walked outside and sniffed the fresh air. It was nice to have some for a bit. I called to Dad inside to tell him I was heading to Lucky's. He said that it was okay and I started walking down the sidewalk. As I was walking I was thinking about Mom and her heart attack. At least, I think it was my mom. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Lucky's front door.

I knocked three times, loudly.

"Coming!" he called. He opened the door and made a surprised face. I wonder why.

"Oh, Cookie, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to say 'hi,'" I replied.

"This isn't the best time," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It just isn't," he replied.

"Come on," I pleaded, "what's in there that you don't want me to see?"

Then, I heard a male's voice from inside. It sounded much older, maybe around thirty-five to fifty.

"Who is it, Lucky?" he asked.

"No one," Lucky called back.

"Lucky…are you-"I started to ask.

"No, Cookie, I'm not cheating on you, nor am I gay," he replied.

Then, the man behind the mysterious voice popped up from behind him.

"Hey, who's this, your girlfriend? I'm so proud of you, son!"

"Son!?" I asked Lucky.

"Yes…son," he replied.

"I thought you said-"

"I know, I know. I thought so, too."

Lucky's dad scooted lucky over a bit and extended his hand.

"Hello there, little lady," he said, "name's Slick."

I extended my hand and shook his.

"Man, you're a shy one, aren't you?" Slick asked.

"Well, not really, but-"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I don't hit on girls that my son dates," he said.

"Well, thank you, and-"

"Dad," Lucky interrupted, "I think you need to go sit down."

"Alright, but call me if you need something." Slick said.

"Whatever," Lucky replied. Slick walked back into Lucky's living room to watch sports.

"You're dad doesn't seem bad," I said to Lucky.

"He's just trying to get you to suck up to him. That's how he gets his targets. He says he doesn't date anyone that I date, but every time I see one of my exes either with him, or they keep a picture of him, makes me sick."

"Who knows, maybe he'll be different this time," I said.

"Doubt it," Lucky replied.

"You never know."

We continued chattering, finally off the slick conversation.

Slick was still sitting in the living room watching football when we walked in. He kind of looked like one of those stereotypical fathers on T.V. He had the look: stained wife beater, beer in one hand, and burping out of random. The only thing missing in this picture was Lucky's mom, doing some kind of cleaning chore. He somehow reminded me of Tramp from that Lady and the Tramp movie.

Something finally struck me and I decided to tell Lucky.

"Hey, Lucky," I started to say.

"Yes, my sweet Cookie?" he asked back.

"You know my mom's funeral the day before?"

"How could I forget? Oh, how were, and are, you taking it by the way?" he asked.

"Fine, fine," I replied, "but get this. My dad said to me that that was probably my aunt who died. She was the total Yin of the two of them, but apparently, she would take my mom's place when I was little so that I wouldn't know that she was gone!"

"Your point?" Lucky asked. He wasn't getting this at all; boys.

"My point being, maybe my mom is still alive!"

"But how will you know?" he asked back.

Slick chimed in. "Who are you talking about back there?" he asked.

"My mom's sister!" I called back.

"Don't tell him that!" Lucky whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked him. "He could probably help us!"

"Fine," Lucky replied, "just don't get me involved with this."

"Fine," I said back.

"What's her name?" Slick asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that she's looks exactly like my mom, Lee-Anne Sweet. The only difference would be that she would wear black at night and look like a total whore," I called back.

"Sweet, eh?"

"Her birth name was Johnson."

"Ah, Johnson! Yes, I remember now! Wore a mix of Fro and Mullet?"

"Yes! That's her!" I called.

"Yep, she was great. Best bitch I ever had."

"Dad! We don't need to hear this!" Lucky yelled to him.

"What was her first name?" I asked Slick.

"I can't remember, I had too many partners. But I'm not complaining! And it's not going to stop me anytime soon! Thank God I can't get STD's!" Ironically, you would think that I would hate him, but I kind of thought that Lucky's dad was pretty cool.

"Thanks, Mr. Lucky's dad!" I called back when I started running for the door.

"Call me Slick!" he called back with his eyes glued to the television. A Shticky ad was playing. I ran out the door, with Lucky quickly following me.

"Where are you going?" he asked as soon as he caught up to me. Surprisingly, he was out of breath. I knew I could run fast, but I didn't know I could run _that_ fast! That was definitely something for the books.

"The one place where any mother would dream to go," I replied.

"Which is?" Lucky asked.

"The Spa," I replied.

"The Spa? Why there?" Lucky asked.

"I told you," I replied, "because that's where every mom dreams of being. We work hard for the kids, and you, you know."

"Fine," Lucky grunted. "But I'm not getting anything done, got it?"

"Clear as a whistle," I replied.

"Fine, let's use my car," Lucky suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," I replied. So we walked back to Lucky's house, got in his car, buckled up, and drove off for yet another soon-to-be amazing adventure. This'll be one Lucky'll _never_ forget, I said to myself, and I chuckled a little. Just wait and see.

3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We drove into the strip mall where the spa was shortly later.

"Yep, this is the place," I said as I got out of the car.

"A strip mall? Seriously?" Lucky asked.

"Yep," I replied. "The perfect start to the beginning mall shopper. The best part about this one is that barely anyone uses it anymore. I'm surprised that they never closed this place down."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Lucky said. He really sounded like he didn't want to be here, but I found it fun to torture Lucky for once. Just the word itself made him cringe. I loved it. We walked in and looked inside all the stores through their windows.

"Who knew that this was the top place to shop way back when?" I asked while Lucky and I were looking through the window of a used furniture store.

"Weird people," Lucky replied.

"Oh, shut up!" I shot back jokingly. Lucky laughed a little and then started eyeballing a big, comfy, old man chair. It was big, brown, and it reclined. Lucky immediately went in and took a look at it. Next thing I know, he sits in it and starts to feel comfortable. He looked kind of like a doll in that chair. I could see him mouth, "Man, I wish I had a pickup truck or something. Or at least more room in my car." I'm a really good lip reader, in case you didn't notice. I chuckled a little as I watched Lucky getting comfy in his Old Man chair.

"You really like that chair, don't you?" I asked Lucky walking towards him.

"I sure do! Slick would be so jealous!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Don't you mean, 'Dad' would be so jealous?" I asked.

"Nope," Lucky replied. Ouch.

"Alright, alright, if you love that chair so much, then I'll call my dad to bring his pickup truck. Wait, does your dad have a pickup truck?" I asked.

"Don't even bring him into this," Lucky replied.

"Alright, alright, I won't. Can I borrow your phone for a second?"

"Sure," Lucky answered and he gave me his phone. "How much is this?" he asked the clerk.

"Fifty dollars," the clerk responded.

"Shit, I have that! Here you go." Lucky gave a fifty dollar bill to the clerk.

I called Dad and he said he'd be up in a few; a few my ass. We waited for about twenty-five minutes when Dad finally arrived in his deadbeat pickup truck that he barely used. We went outside and waved to him. He waved back. Lucky went back into the used furniture store.

"Help me take this chair outside," Lucky ordered.

"_Excuse_ me?" I said.

"Fine, _please _help me bring this chair outside," he said, starting to get slightly irritated.

"Alright, but I have to warn you, I'm not very strong," I told him.

"Sure you are! Now come on, on the count of three. One, two…" I got ready to lift the heaviest thing in the world. "…three!" I lifted the chair with all my might and we just barely walked it to Dad's truck before I started to get that feeling that my arms were about to fall off. Dad finished the job by helping Lucky put that heavy piece of shit into the back.

"My little girl's growing up," Dad said as he wiped his forehead with a rag.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem. Hey, what are you kids doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"Looking to see if Mom's not dead," I answered.

"In a strip mall?" he asked again.

"Yep, we're going to the spa!" I answered once more.

"Forget it," Lucky said, "I'm taking this chair back to my place."

"Fine, but can I at least borrow your phone?" I asked him.

"Sure, here," Lucky said and he tossed me his phone. I just barely caught it as it fumbled and almost fell right through the gaps of my fingers. "My house is on speed dial, just look for 'home'."

"Alright, thanks Lucky!" I said.

"No problem, just use it _only _for emergencies," he instructed.

"Yes, Dad," I answered. Lucky got in his car and drove in front of Dad to lead him the way to his place.

I was now all alone. I turned and reentered into the strip mall and looked down the now-seemingly distant hallway, looking now in dread. I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I started my way down the hallway, not expecting what was to come next.

2


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As I walked down the long, narrow hallway, I saw many empty, deserted stores. They looked very old fashioned, which was, most definitely, something that I wouldn't go into (normally). As I looked inside these poor, deserted stores, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor things. I imagined a time when this strip mall was booming with people. Nowadays it's just a pit stop for someone who has to take a piss and leaks all over the building, or it's a pit stop for some people who have to smoke some dope or whatever.

As I kept thinking about all of these empty stores, I finally found what I was looking for: the spa. It looked nice enough, and I'm pretty sure that this and Lucky's furniture store are the only stores left still in business in this entire mall!

I took a step inside and smelt the nice, cool, piney smell. As I looked around, I saw mud baths, massages, the works. As I was looking over this beautiful place, a nice-looking lady came up to me. She had a nice, bright smile, blonde hair in a ponytail, and was fairly skinny and about my size.

"Hello," she said, "how may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Lee-Anne Sweet," I replied. The next few words that the lady said made my heart flutter in my chest, as well as lift my spirits up - a lot.

"Oh, yes, she's over in the reserved mud baths. Do you know her?"

"Yes," I said, "I'm her daughter."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'll bring you to her." The lady walked towards a curtain that was covering the door frame. I quickly followed her and slipped inside. The mud baths were spectacular! No wonder they were for reservations only. They looked nice and warm (since the mud was bubbling). I scanned around the room, while also looking around in ah, for my mother.

"Mrs. Sweet! Your daughter's here to see you!" the lady called.

"Bring her to me!" Mom called. I could easily tell it was her by the sound of her voice. Tears were starting to brim around my eyes. I couldn't believe that she was still alive! I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I'm glad it was my slutty aunt who died instead of my sweet and caring mother.

I walked up to a Boxer with mud covering her face, a towel wrapped around the top of her head, and cucumber slices covering each eye.

"H-hey, Mom," I said.

"My dear sweet Cookie; come in Child," she said to me.

"W-with my clothes on?" I stuttered.

"What? Of course not! Strip them off, I won't be able to see." She giggled a little afterwards, knowing that she stated the obvious.

Of course, I stripped off my clothes and sunk in on the other side of the mud across of my, still alive, mother. The mud didn't feel too bad. It was pretty warm, and it felt nice too. I think I could sleep in this stuff.

"So, what is it that you need?" she asked.

"I thought that you were dead," I said to her.

"Me, dead? Why would you think that?"

"Because," I said, "I was going to ask you when I came home if you modelled for PlayPooch magazine. When I did, 'you' had a heart attack and died. Little did I know that it my, supposedly, slutty aunt."

"Oh yes, Gertrude, the little slut," Mom replied.

"Was it true?" I asked my mom.

"Was what true, dear?" Mom asked.

"That when I was little, you would hire Aunt Gertrude to replace you for a little while so you could do whatever you wanted and not get me to notice that you were gone?"

Mom was silent for a moment. Finally, she answered with a sorrowful, "Yes."

"But why?" I asked. "Why didn't you write a note or something, like normal moms do?"

"Because dear, A, I'm not a normal mom, we both know this, and, B, I didn't think your dad could handle it by himself."

"So you hire a sex and drug addict of an aunt as well. That totally makes sense," I said, sarcastically.

"Doesn't it though?" Mom replied.

It was nice to hear my mom again. Nice enough to know that she wasn't dead, after all of this time.

"So, how long was I supposedly 'dead'?" Mom asked.

"About two weeks or so," I replied.

"Holy shit, that long?" She lifted her head up and peeled the cucumbers from her eyes. "Damn, I must've stayed at that hotel longer than I thought."

"What hotel?" I asked her.

"Oh, just the one down the street. It's very nice; you should visit there some time."

"How about after we get you home first and have a snack or two?" I asked.

"Sounds fine by me," Mom replied.

"Great, let's go!" I said.

"Right behind ya," Mom said as she pulled out of the mud. She peeled the towel off her head and went for the showers to rinse off the mud.

I pulled out of the mud and stood so that my back was facing Mom. Nothing's more embarrassing than seeing your own mother naked. Especially when her years are starting to catch up with her.

"Are you covered?" I asked her after about two minutes of waiting for the water to turn off.

"Yes, dear," she replied.

I turned around and ran for the shower. I turned the water on and let the nice, warm water peel the mud off of my skin. I looked towards the ground, watching the mud peel of my body and plop onto the ground. I giggled a little every time I heard that little _plop!_ I went to grab a towel, but found one on the ground. I picked it up, wrapped it around my, now extremely warm, body, and started heading towards my clothes which were now residing in my mother's arms.

She handed them to me and I went back into the showers to put them on.

After about two to three minutes of dressing myself (again), I walked back out of the showers and Mom and I walked out of the spa and out of the mall.

After we opened the main door to the strip mall, a look of surprise overtook my mom's face.

"Whose car is that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just my boyfriend's," I replied.

"Are you for real?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm 'for real'."

"Well what're we waiting for?" she asked. "Let's go!"

We hopped into the car, me taking the driver's seat and Mom taking the passenger's, turned the key, hit the gas, and drove back to town, and home, where my mom and I belong.

3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Honey, I'm home!" Mom yelled as she burst through the front door.

Dad looked up from his newspaper, startled. "Honey, where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Oh, shush up! I went for my occasional spa treatment," she said.

"Since when did you start going to the spa!?" he asked.

"Since we were married," Mom replied. "Every time you went to work, I would treat myself and go to the strip mall a few towns over. When we had Cookie, I would pay my sister to temporarily replace me and babysit our sweet daughter. You never knew the difference." Dad was speechless. He returned to his paper without another word.

I started to feel the awkward silence and went to my room. I suddenly remembered Lucky and his chair and decided to call him to see how his chair was doing.

The phone rang three times before Lucky answered. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Lucky, it's me, Cookie," I replied.

"Oh, hey, Sweetie! What's up?"

"I was wondering how your chair was doing."

"Oh, that ratty old thing? It decided to break as soon as I sat in it in the living room. Now my drunk-ass father's residing it. He says it feels fine, but, then again, drunks can't feel anything. Everybody knows that. Waste of two-hundred-seventy-five dollars."

"…Right," I said. "Wait, _how much!?_"

"Um…" Lucky started to say.

"Lucky, that was part of our vacation fund!" I screamed.

"Since when did we have a vacation fund?" Lucky asked.

"Since right just now!" I answered.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Lucky soothed. "I'll find a way to get it back."

"Screw you," I said. "You're lucky I saved three-hundred dollars in case something like this happened."

"Since when did you have three-hundred dollars!?" Lucky asked.

"For a while. Babysitting, DUH!"

"Since when did you babysit?"

"Never mind!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, the chair was all that I called about. I'm too bored to talk about anything else."

"Wanna go see a movie?" Lucky asked.

"Like what? There's literally NOTHING playing at the theatres right now!"

"Then let's go to a 'real' mall and do some 'real' shopping."

"That's better than just sitting here all day being bored out of my skull. I'll be outside."

"Fine by me," Lucky said. "Meet you there."

I hung up the phone and got ready. Hopefully we'd be going the Ultimate Mall of the World. That place was f-ing HUGE! I hoped and prayed as I waited for Lucky outside. I was going to tell my parents, but they were busy doing something else in their room. I didn't even want to know. Instead, I left a note.

He came after about five minutes. I got into the car, buckled in, and Lucky drove off. We were quiet for a bit and I decided to pluck up courage.

"Are we going to the Ultimate Mall of the World?" I asked.

"Do you want to?" Lucky responded.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted.

"Well, then hold on; cause this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

I squealed and squeezed the dashboard real tight, ready for Lucky's insane driving. I finally got used to it.

_Ultimate Mall of the World, here we come,_ I thought as we sped down the highway at top speed.

2


	16. Chapter 16

As we drove down the speeding highway, the wind overtook me, letting my hair flow with its caressing wisps.

"You seem to really like the wind, don't you?" Lucky asked me.

"I don't mind it."

"Can't wait till me make it to the Ultimate Mall of the World?"

"Well of course not! Who would?"

"Yeah, you're right. But for right now, please try to cool yourself. I don't anyone to think that I have a weird girlfriend."

"Will do, Captain." I saluted.

"Good. Now, how about we listen to some fine tunes? This drive's starting to get a little bland. Just a little bit, don't you think?" Lucky insisted.

"I believe so," I agreed.

Lucky went into one of his cubby holes and pulled out a mix tape that he made a couple of years ago and inserted it into the player.

Madonna started to play.

"Really?" I questioned.

"She's a good singer," Lucky defended.

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It was so beautiful. The trees were nice and green, the roads were nice and clear, and the air was nice and fresh. All in all, everything was nice. Nice is such a powerful adjective, isn't it? I believe so.

It took about five hours until I could finally see the outline of the Ultimate Mall of the World.

"Finally," I muttered.

Lucky just smiled and kept his eyes on the road, like a good driver should do.

I went back to sleep. Not long now, I thought. Soon, I'll be having the greatest experience in my entire life.

Little did I know that this experience was going to be one of the biggest hells that I've ever been through.

We got out the car and stared up at the glorious piece of construction before us. It was magnificent. Neither of us had been here before, so it was a first for the both of us. We walked slowly towards it, still in amazement. The big doors slid open and we walked inside.

It was completely filled with people from around the globe! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! With so many stores, it looked almost like New York City!

Lucky and I browsed around, looking inside every store, seeing what products they were carrying. Most stores looked better than others. My personal favorite was the Gourmet Suite. It's almost like the Cheesecake Factory, with the exception of the cheesecake…actually, there was cheesecake, right along with almost every other piece of food on the entire planet!

Lucky's favorite was the comic shop two floors down. It looked almost like, what he called, the San Diego Comic Con. Man, sometimes I wonder what's so interesting about comic books. They're just pieces of paper with pretty drawings on them stapled together. Seriously. ANYWAY, back to the story.

We were eating happily at a Ruby Tuesday's just down aways from the Disney Store, which was a floor up from the Gourmet Suite. Their food was a little pricey, but we both knew that food today was expensive for whatever reason. Lucky ordered a regular bacon cheeseburger, which came with a side of fries, and I ordered the salad buffet. I don't mind meat every now and again, but I need to watch my figure. Lucky says I'm fine, but I know he's just saying that just to be nice. Boys.

As I finished off my second plate and Lucky was on his third to last fry, we heard screaming coming from the opposite end of the mall, which sounded like it was coming from about a floor down.

"What's everyone screaming about?" I asked Lucky.

"I don't know, baby," he murmured.

"You wanna go check it out?"

"Everyone! Hide under the tables!" a waitress called out to everyone in the restaurant. "Some crazy person is trying to shoot up the mall!"

2


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I did as instructed and waited for Lucky. I looked up and saw that he was still sitting.

"Lucky," I scolded, "get your ass down here!" He quickly crawled under, his face stuffed with the rest of his steak fries. He looked at me.

"What?"

I just stared back, no answer being necessary.

"Look, I'm sorry, baby," he apologized with a full mouth, "but if I'm going to die, then I'll die on a full stomach."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky, this isn't the time to be fooling around! For all we know, we're about to lose our lives, because some crazy psychopath wants to kill us all!"

Lucky was silent for a moment.

"Lucky?"

"Seems legit," he finally uttered.

"Oh, for God's sake!"

"Shut up!" called a voice. Crap, it was the killer!

Everyone screamed.

"I said shut up! Shut up shut up shut up _shut up_!" he fired a couple rounds towards the ceiling. Some plaster fell, but nothing serious, thank God.

I was on the brink of bawling my eyes out. I wasn't ready to die, not yet! I haven't even got the chance to marry Lucky yet, god dammit!

I prayed for mine and Lucky's life. Please, please, please!

I soon heard footsteps coming closer. Closer. I let a tear fall. Then another. And another. The stress was too much, I had to do something!

I made an attempt to charge at the shooter, but Lucky prevented me.

"Cookie, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to save everyone's lives," I whispered.

"To Hell you are!"

"Lucky, I need to do this. I need to be recognized for something!"

"No, you don't."

"Lucky, you've got the whole frickin' _school_ to like you! Nobody knows who the hell I am, nor will they ever, unless I do something. Please."

He shook his head, not budging. This was becoming very frustrating, very fast. Before I knew it, he bolted out from under the table and charged at the shooter.

"LUCKY!"

As soon as I called his name, one shot fired. Than another. People screamed. I screamed, as well as bawled. Then I heard a _thump_. Before me was a bloody hand…Lucky's hand.

"Lucky…" I whispered. "…Lucky?"

I heard footsteps coming to our table. Oh, God. Please, no!

"Hey, baby." Lucky smiled.

"Lucky!" I lunged myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Worried about me?"

"Lucky…don't you ever…_ever_, do that to me again."

He saluted. "I promise, baby." He grabbed my right hand and kissed the knuckle.

Everyone cheered loudly. He had defeated the killer…sort of. He only injured the guy. I was worried that he was going to get into some deep doo-doo with the feds, but he claimed self-defense; and, in all actuality, I guess it was.

The press came to us with several microphones, with several reporters asking him several questions. How overwhelming.

Apparently, there were only about three or four people severely injured during the attack. It must've been the killer's first time. I've seen that happen in a couple of movies: the killer thinks he's going to be badass and kill a bunch of people, but in all actuality, he's just a nervous wreck seeking attention. Some people, I swear to God.

Anyway, so somehow, he was able to answer all of them within about a minute or two. Incredible. I didn't really know what he said, due to the fact that I was slightly intimidated by the large crowd focusing on us, but I'm sure it was pretty important. Something…loving.

"Lucky, will you ever tell me how you defeated that killer?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll leave that a mystery for you to solve," he responded.

I sat quiet for a minute or two.

"Why didn't you let me do it?"

"I knew you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you even seen females trying to be badass in movies? They die, almost instantly."

"You watch _way_ too many movies." I giggle.

"You know it, baby." He laughs.

I snuggle myself close to him and place my hand on his chest. He's driving with his right, and hanging his left off the side.

"Lucky?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Will you promise to never leave me, ever?"

"Now, baby, you know I can't promise you that."

"What!?" I pull myself off him.

"I'm just kidding, baby." He laughs. "Get back over here." He pulls me back close to him, now using his left hand to keep the car straight, while holding me with his right. "You know that I'll never leave you. Ever."

"Good." I giggle.

We look onward, making sure that nothing's in our way as we enjoy our ride. This man beside me is the best that I'll ever have, and we both know this. No one will ever take him away from me, ever - I hope.

2


	18. Epilogue

_epilogue_

_I_n case you were wondering, I graduated with flying colors! Those last three years were worth it! Lucky graduated before I did and he just barely passed. I attended his graduation and when he got his diploma, he raised it high and proud. I could tell that he could see me in the crowd. He also attended my graduation and I looked as sophisticated as I could. Then I raised it high and cheered like Lucky did. And, yes, I could see him in the crowd, too.

After graduation, I married Lucky at one of the best churches ever! The reception went great too! We danced, had the wedding cake, and even shoved the said wedding cake in each other's faces! That was so fun! I also moved in with him. It was a big step, but it was worth it! Mom didn't want me to go, but she knew that I had to do this, if I ever wanted to be a growing member of society.

We're raising a family of one, soon to be two.

The first baby came from the best sex ever! We were looking up different positions over the internet to try for ourselves and found a few that were so good that it didn't even take five minutes until we were finished! Number two is arriving because of that, too, but we tried ones that would take us a little bit longer to finish. Heh. We named our son Justin, and I believe that if this next one's a girl, then I'll name her Jesselina. How pretty. Lucky seemed okay with it too. But, if it was a boy, then we'd name him Lucky Jr. And if we had a third boy, then I would name him James. I've always liked that name, and not just because it's my dad's name either. But, I don't think we'll have any more children after number two. Not for a while anyway.

Lucky and his group also gained even more popularity over the years. He, Squirt, and Niblet formed a band together (Lucky's the lead singer!) and they have a new kid with them too. His name's Jake Johnson and he sometimes sings here and there, but that's another story.

So, in short, my life so far has been dandy! And also, if you're wondering, Strudel finally found the boy of her dreams! You'll never guess who it is. Yep, it's Squirt, of all people, go figure. They're like two peas in a pod, anyway. I'm extremely proud of her.

Niblet, I still hang with him every now and again; but I think he really needs a girlfriend (and yes, he still hasn't found one yet, weirdo). He claims that he's a lone wolf (yeah right!).

As for Molly…I don't have any idea. All that I know is that she's in an insane asylum. Who knew! Dolly claims that she isn't surprised. She says that she expected her sister to be in there sometime. Well, until next time. Hopefully you'll see me again! Bye!

_The End…?_

2


End file.
